


Mao Mao's rise to the "top"

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't know what else should I put here, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: Based on Mao Mao's nakey, our hero crashes into the King's bedroom and things get really sticky.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao & King Snugglemagne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Mao Mao's rise to the "top"

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually shorter, and I don't feel like checking mistakes so please, just tell me on the comments if I misspelled something. Kudos and Comments are welcome.

“Here. We-- AHHHHHHHH!” Mao Mao slid across the surface of the ruby, way faster than he anticipated, crashing with the ceiling of the castle and landing on a soft surface. “Ugh, I’m lucky I landed on this--” Realising he was on a bed, he turned to his right and saw the last thing he expected to in this crazy night. It was King Snugglemagne, naked from head to toe, with both hands on his big, large member. For the looks of it, the king had been jerking off, but that wasn’t important right now, because Mao Mao saw how the king’s face turned from surprised to panicked. Mao Mao quickly hopped on the king, covering his mouth with his paws. “Shh! Shh!” He looked around the room, desperately trying to see if there was someone else inside.

While this was happening, the King was staring at the strange figure, it was the Sheriff himself. ‘What’s going on?! D-Did I fell asleep? Yes, that must be it! This HAS to be a dream.’ At that moment, he noticed Mao Mao’s flaccid dick resting on his chest. ‘I-I CAN’T BE DREAMING OF THIS! B-But, in the other hand...’ The king felt confused and intrigued, but whether he was dreaming or not wasn't important. He’s been horny like crazy, and it’s not like he could let go the opportunity of fucking the Sheriff… right?

Mao Mao sighed in relief, there was no one other than the two of them inside the room, and it looked like the doors were shut. But the relief wouldn’t last long, because he felt how the kings hand tightly grasped his hips, massaging them in slow fashion. He jolted in response, taking his hands off Snugglemagne’s face.

He changed the position they were in, sitting Mao Mao close to him. His hot, throbbing dick was now between them, and the heat coming from it was mesmerizing. To “Seal the deal” he put one of Mao Mao’s fingers in his mouth, sucking it sensually.

The cat had no idea what to do. He couldn’t just stand up and leave, but he couldn’t just do it with the king… Right? He started to feel hot, not just from Snugglemagne’s cock warming his body, but the way he was sucking off his finger felt really good. His dick began to grow, this whole thing was making a number in his head, but he tried to act rationally. He pulled out his finger from the King’s mouth and tried leaning back.

The King took this a chance to catch his prey, so he pulled Mao’s hips, making him fall on the bed. He opened Mao’s legs and and rested his head on the cat’s chest. “I could have never imagined I would have the Sheriff of my kingdom all for myself~” He winked at Mao Mao before kissing his chest, going upwards to kiss the cat.

For some reason, the king’s mouth had a really good taste, and the king’s tongue was big an energetic. He was being gentle, but would thrust his tongue into the Sheriff’s mouth from time to time.

The king passed his hand through Mao Mao’s crotch, making sure the Hero was erect. After he made sure it was hard, he jumped out of the bed, and looked for a bottle of lube he was pretty sure he had. This didn’t took longer than 5 seconds, but the king apologized to Mao Mao by giving him a nice, sweet kiss on his dick. He opened the bottle by force, pouring just a tiny bit on Mao’s cock, just enough to make it slippery.

Mao Mao was sort of confused, he didn’t know why did he put it on him, but was excited nonetheless.

“Now, now Sheriff, you’ll have to wait just a little before we get to the fun part~” He winked again, and turned his back to Mao Mao. He poured some more lube onto his thighs, and began rubbing Mao Mao with them.

The hero was surely enjoying it, his movements were slick, precise and hot. At the same time he was getting a thigh job, the king was giving him some sort of lap dance. Shaking his majestic, royal ass for him. Mao Mao was really close to cum, but he thought that the most proper thing would be to do it after the king. So he tried reaching for the Kings cock, rubbing it fast but gently.

“Oh, Mao Mao. You shouldn’t have~” The king was enjoying the fast strokes, he kept going with his dance until he felt Mao holding up. So he decided to stop and jerk both of them, so that they could finish at the same time. Cum began to flood off of his hand, dripping on the bed. It was warm, and it mixed with the lube on his legs.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

The king shut Mao with a kiss. “No need to apologize Sheriff. Now, let’s keep going, shall we?~” He whispered into the Hero’s ear.

He was ready to take on the King, he turned around and shook his ass, offering himself.

“Actually, I wanted _you_ to… You know...” The king was blushing like never before, while resting on his side and placing a hand on his hips. It was embarrassing enough that he had to ask, but even more embarrassing was that he would be ridden by such a short guy.

Mao Mao was at a loss of words, but he committed to pleasing the King. “O-Of course!” He stood up in the bed, placing a hand on his chest. “I-It would be an honor, your Majesty.”

“Oh, but before that, there’s something I’d like to try.” He stretched on the bed, face against the pillows and raising his hips some. “You see, I-I don’t know it by name but it’s called… hmm… Hot sausages...?” It was awkward, but if he was going to try something that sounded absurd and exciting, he wanted to do it with the Sheriff.

‘Hotdogging?’ Mao had the idea. He wasn’t sure about it, but it was a request from the king. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and carefully spread the King’s cheeks. 

“No need to be gentle with me Sheriff, I would like to see your power in all of its glory!”

The Hero decided not to hold back any more, and so he squeezed a good amount of lube on the King’s posterior. He used three of his fingers make some of the lub could be used for later, roughly going back and forth inside Snugglemagne’s anus.

The lion panted in surprise, he wasn’t expecting the fingering, but was enjoying it nonetheless. 

Mao Mao firmly grabbed his partner’s butt, squeezing his dick in between. He started slow, but quickly picked up a fast pace.

The sensation was good, real good, but Snugglemagne was hoping for something… more.

Due to prior experience, he knew it was more enjoyable for the guy above, so Mao began tickling the King’s balls, foundling them shortly after. Putting his finger between them and spinning it, squeezing them with a hand and even rubbing them against each other.

‘Much better’ Snugglemagne began drooling a little bit. The Sheriff was really good with those hands.

But in slip up, Mao’s dick went inside the King.

He let out a loud moan.

Mao Mao forcibly pinned his head against the pillows to make sure he stayed quiet.

“Yes! More stuff like this~”

That got him even more aroused. “Y-You liked that?”

“Hmm, yes!”

“Okay!” Mao Mao started to thrust. He lifted up the king by the balls, allowing him to stand on his buttcheeks and fuck him harder.

The King kept moaning in pleasure.

Mao Mao put his whole hand on the kings mouth, and began to move his fingers around it for Snugglemagne to play with them. He also used his free hand to jerk the King, tightly grabbing his dick, moving his hand up and down to stop abruptly. Mao Mao had to take a weird pose to achieve this, but that just added to the fun.

Snugglemagne’s body was quivering, he had never been fucked like this before in his life, so he was about to cum.

Mao Mao could feel this, he grabbed the king, lifting him and putting himself beneath him, all without pulling out. After assuming this new position, he grabbed Snugglemagne’s hips, making HIM the rider this time.

The King wasted no time, and put away Mao Mao’s hands to move by himself, stomping the hero with his body. 

They kept going, and kissed for a little bit. But there was something that Mao Mao had the urge to do, and it was to spank the King as hard as he could. He put his hands on his partner’s cheeks, and not too long after that, he swung his hand harder that he has ever done it before.

“EEEK!--” The King let out a scream. A really, REALLY loud one. He had to stop for a second to recover from it. He looked at Mao Mao shocked, not because of the spank, but because he knew what was going to happen next. He pulled out Mao Mao’s dick and put him on his side, quickly grabbing a clean blanket and covering all the mess that was the royal bed. Finally, laid on his side, facing the door.

The door burst open. “YOUR MAJESTY” The duo of guards were there to make sure Snugglemagne was okay. “Wo’ happened?” Asked the bird guard.

“I-I just hit my head with the… uh- headboard!”

The guards looked at each other. “Was up with da ceiling then?”

“I uh… AH!” 

Something unexpected happened, Mao Mao began getting inside the King again, pounding slowly while moving his cock around.

They raised their weapons “Sire, are ya really alrite?”

“YES! I-I’ll ask QUINton to F-Fix tHe ceiling TO-TOmorrow.” 

Mao Mao’s thrusting was somehow silent but really good, too much for the king to hold it together.

The guards looked at each other one more time. “All rite.” They closed the door and left.

He threw away the blanket and turned his face to Mao Mao. He was really mad at him, but the cat prevented him from saying anything with a strong, forced kissed.

Mao Mao then lifted Snugglemagne again, and fucked him in the missionary position. He wrapped his arms around the King’s shoulders, forcing them to get really close. So close in fact, that Mao Mao was somehow fucking Snugglemagne while using his torso to masturbate him.

They were both about to finish, so as a way to pay him back for before, King Snugglemagne pulled Mao Mao to him, forcing them to finish in a kiss.


End file.
